1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for motor vehicles and, more specifically, to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a plurality or rows of seats for a motor vehicle. Typically, a motor vehicle such as a van or sports utility vehicle has a front or first row of seats and a rear or second row of seats. These types of motor vehicles may also include a third row of seats rearward of the second row of seats.
It is also known that the above motor vehicles may have at least one sliding door for ingress and egress of an occupant compartment of the motor vehicle. In some of these motor vehicles, a sliding door may be provided on both sides of the motor vehicle.
Although the above seat and sliding door arrangement for these motor vehicles have worked well, they suffer from the disadvantage that the rows of seats are fixed relative to the sliding doors and do not allow easy entry into the third row of seats when entering the occupant compartment. Another disadvantage is that the second row of seats is biased toward a left hand side of the motor vehicle and, when the left hand sliding door is used, there is no access to the third row of seats.